


Menangis

by lunarr_dream



Series: Insomnia Book ft SeungJin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarr_dream/pseuds/lunarr_dream
Summary: Kim Seungmin jarang menangis, hingga hari itu ia menangis terisak.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Insomnia Book ft SeungJin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713733
Kudos: 5





	Menangis

**Author's Note:**

> Semua series fiksi pendek ini berasal dari koleksi Insomnia Book ft SeungJin, dibuat saat insomnia menyerang.
> 
> Semoga suka.

.

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

Seungmin jarang terlihat menangis.

  
Ia dikenal sebagai pemuda yang cukup tegar, enggan menampakkan tangisan di kala ada beberapa orang bersamanya. Hal yang membuat dia menangis dan dapat dilihat bisa dihitung mungkin sebanyak lima jari. Dulu dia menangis cukup keras ketika kakak perempuan satu-satunya menikah dan harus pergi meninggalkan rumah tempat mereka tumbuh bersama. Lalu air matanya kembali menggenang tidak sampai terjatuh saat melihat bayi lucu anak kakak perempuan nya dilahirkan.

  
Seungmin jarang menangis.

  
Bahkan saat Hyunjin, terkasih yang dianggap separuh hidupnya pergi meninggalkan Seungmin dan tidak akan pernah ada dalam dekapan lagi. Ketika dokter memutuskan Hyunjin tidak bisa diselamatkan, saat Seungmin memeluk tubuh yang terasa dingin, tidak ada detak jantung dan balasan pelukan hangat seperti yang selalu Hyunjin berikan,

  
Seungmin tidak menangis.

  
Juga tidak ada air mata menggenang di pelupuk saat Seungmin bangun di pagi berikutnya dan mendapatkan sisi tempat tidur yang biasa ditempati Hyunjin kosong.

  
Seungmin tidak menangis tapi dadanya terasa sesak bahkan untuk bernafas pun terasa menyiksa.

  
Dengan langkah berat, Seungmin memilih turun dari lantai 2 menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih berusaha mengurangi hebatnya rasa kering dan nyeri di tenggorokan, akibat air matanya tertahan.

  
Saat sampai di dapur, netra-nya tercengang menangkap keberadaan Hyunjin. Dengan cepat Hyunjin menyadari kehadiran Seungmin dan segera melepaskan senyum lebar saat pandangan mereka beradu.

  
“Bagaimana demammu, sudah mereda? Aku membuatkan bubur instan, tapi sepertinya air yang dituangkan kelebihan. Bubur-nya menjadi encer…” Hyunjin terkekeh malu sambil menggosok tengkuk.

  
Seungmin tidak menjawab, tapi berlari kencang dan menubruk Hyunjin dengan satu pelukan erat. Seungmin tahu, Hyunjin akan selalu menerima dan membalas pelukannya, meskipun kali ini dengan keheranan.

  
“Ada apa, _darl_? Mimpi buruk, _hm_?” Tanya Hyunjin pelan, ada usapan lembut yang Seungmin rasa dikepalanya.

  
Air mata mulai menggenang saat Seungmin mengangguk, lalu menyembunyikan seluruh wajah di perpotongan leher dan bahu Hyunjin. Memeluk leher yang lebih tinggi semakin erat, seakan Hyunjin akan menghilang jika pelukan itu sedikit melonggar.

  
Nafas Seungmin memburu saat merasakan tangan Hyunjin terus bergerak mengelus perlahan surai miliknya, meski elusan itu berusaha menenangkan.

  
Perlahan air mata Seungmin mulai menetes, terjatuh tanpa bisa ditahan.

  
“Aku tahu kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku, Hyunjin…”

  
Dan hari itu, Seungmin menangis hingga terisak hebat di bahu Hyunjin.

.  
.  
.  
.  
**FIN**

  
_Notes_ : _darl_ kependekan dari _darling_.


End file.
